


Love in the Air

by Korkyra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Crushes, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: Valentine's rounded the corner.Some took it better than others.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen & Tim Drake, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Love in the Air

They had been dating for a little over a year, in secret, which was a feat in itself, when Valentine's day came around the corner. 

Kon was practically thrown over the Titan's Tower sofa, snacking on some crackers as he watched Tim and Bart bicker over something to do with paper cups for the coffee machine.

Bart thought it neat to get the rosy heart print ones instead of the relax-when-you-die version Tim always brought over because no one's mug was safe in that kitchen.

The way his best friends fidgeted around each other and the fact that Tim made such a big deal out of it despite his better judgement was all the hint Kon needed to piece that picture together and something told him this might be less complicated that what he brought upon himself with someone who said he'd pick him up in ten minutes.

Which made Kon smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Tim shot, clearly out of his depth for once.

"Oh, nothing." Kon replies, smile growing wider as Bart returns from the coffee machine with the pink cup, filled with his idea what a coffee should be - one shot espresso, rest of the cup chocolate and whipped cream on top, adorned with sprinkles.

The store apparently didn't have _pink_ sprinkles, otherwise Kon thought Tim would have imploded upon sight.

"Bart, there are normal cups under the sink!" Tim complains, taking the cup carefully nonetheless.

"Shut up, spoilsport, can't you relax for like ten seconds?" Bart laughs as he flops next to Tim with his own cup.

"We're done here in five minutes anyway!" Bart adds, eyes fixed on the clock.

That statement was true. The next shift of heroes were bound to arrive on time, maybe even earlier, since they had to take the shift from the trio of the famous quartet, of which one, Cassie, already enjoyed her date.

That, and no one liked to give Tim the upper hand. The boy was merciless with his blackmailing. Bart could set something on fire with his impatience on accident and Kon... Kon was actually okay.

The four of them were legends by now. The untouchables. The we-hate-you-but-we-love-you and backwards squad. Tim at times couldn't tell if some of their colleagues wanted to kiss them or kill them. He kinda enjoyed their anguish, however. It was amusing.

"You guys think they'll show up on time?" Bart asks, eyes leaving the clock to fall on his two seat compadres. There were slight scorch marks beneath his foot. 

"I think they'll pop up from their hiding places in time." Tim says, trying to figure out how to drink this thing Bart made him without smothering half his face into the whipped cream. "The tension is ridiculous here."

Kon just shrugged from his spot, as benevolent as always, with that easy smile and bright eyes.

True, however, one could stick up a fork in the air and it would stay up.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Kon says, earning himself a look from Tim and a slight snort from Bart. The tiny touch of smugness to him ratted him out.

"Ass." Tim mutters from where he put a spoonful of that cream into his mouth. Safest option.

"Did you put coffee in this?" He asks Bart, noting a distinct lack of caffeine in the chocolate beneath.

"Yeah, one shot." Bart replies.

Tim looks betrayed.

" _One_ shot?!?"

"Like you didn't drink two bags before I even got to the thing!"

" _Not_ the point!"

" _So_ the point!"

There's a ring at the door. Kon gets up to get it, leaving his two buddies to sort it out. Or not. Bart would probably get the hint before Tim dignified himself to.

"Coming, did you guys forget the password-"

The sentence is cut short when he opens the doors and a tiny white teddy bear holding a heart seated in the middle of the gorgeous bouquet of gently scented roses held up in front of him stares him in the eyes with that cute teddy bear smile. Along with a fine bag with homemade chocolate and a lovely bottle of rosé in it.

"The password is happy Valentine's day, handsome." Jason replies with a smug smile and a wink as he watches Kon's face light up, coloring his cheeks and ear tips pink.

Bart let's out an impressed whistle.

Tim's just done with the two.

"T-these are wonderful." Kon says, softly, taking the gifts.

"Can't do you much justice, tho." Jason says, taking in the sight.

"Smooth." Bart nods. 

"Omg, just get out of here!" Tim sinks into his seat.

"Got something for you two, too." Jason says as he throws the neatly wrapped box to Bart, who catches it.

"You ready?" He then asks Kon.

"Yeah." He smiles, turning to the two before leaving. "See you later!"

"See you! Have fun!" Bart waves before the starts unwrapping the box with unseen care. 

The wrapping was really nice. As was the chocolate in it. 


End file.
